Happy New Year to all from 37Games
37Games is starting 2105 off with a bang, bringing updates and new features to Chibi Warriors, ShiFu, Dragon Atlas, Siegelord, Mitoloji Online and Dawn of Kings. In order to show their gratitude to players for a great 2014, 37Games has prepared a series of New Year events and has tons of rewards for all players! Not only can you enjoy New Year Events in all of our games, but you can also participate in exclusive Facebook New Year Events to get more New Year presents! Dragon Atlas is one of the most unique RPGs to debut in the Winter of 2014. In order to celebrate the coming of New Year, Dragon Atlas has prepared some New Year Events for players. Log in every day to claim massive rewards! Exchange Divine Gems by Babel points! Activate Dragon and Mercenary Gallery to boot Combat Power. Players also can get more New Year Rewards if they show their New Year Wishes on their Facebook Fan Page. Dragon Atlas Offical Website:http://dragonatlas.37.com/ Dragon Atlas on Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/DragonAtlas.37Games Siegelord is a free to play MMO strategy game from 37Games. In order to celebrate the New Year, 37Games is launching Siegelord Server 2 and has prepared a series of events for players to get New Year rewards. If Siegelord’s Fan Page reaches 8000, 9000, or 10000 likes, players can get corresponding rewards. If players want to get more free rewards, they can simply share the Siegelord trailer with their friends. Players also can take part in the refine activity to get New Year rewards. Siegelord Offical Website:http://siegelord.37.com/ Siegelord on Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/Siegelord.37Games Siegelord has a French Version Down of Kings. A series of New year is waiting for players! Pray for Iron, EXP BUFF, etc. Dawn of Kings Official Website : http://fr.37.com/dawnofkings/ Dawn of Kings on Facebook:http://fr.37.com/dawnofkings/ Chibi Warriors a cute strategy game set back in the days of Ancient China. Players can crack Golden Eggs to get a New Year Bonus. On December 31st , all players can get New Year Gifts in game. Chibi Warriors has many other holiday events going on as well -- so head on over to their Facebook Page to check them out! Chibi Warriors Offical Website:http://chibiwarriors.37.com/ Chibi Warriors on Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/ChibiWarriors.37Games ShiFu is one of the latest free-to play Asian style MMORPG on the 37Games platform. In order to celebrate New Year, 37Games will add 2 new systems (Battle wings and cross server battles) for players. Players also can get New Year Gifts by logging in every day. ShiFu Offical Website:http://shifu.37.com/ ShiFu on Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/ShiFu.37Games Mitoloji Online is the first Turkish game on 37.com. Mitoloji Online is a 2.5D browser-based RPG, loosely based on Ancient Greek mythology. The game features turn-based battles determined by attack speed and the ability to recruit and deploy multiple Heroes to join players in battle. To celebrate the New Year, Motoloji Online ais adding a New Year Tree System. Players can get free blessing chances to get Rewards. Players also can show their New Year Wishes on it Facebook Page to get more New Year Rewards! Mitoloji Online Offical Website:http://tr.37.com/mitoloji/ Mitoloji Online on Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/tr.mitolojionline.37Games 37Games wishes everyone a happy, healthy, and fun 2015!